Remember Me
by MissAMira
Summary: What would you do if one day after you're awake; you changed into a new person with a whole new life. That's what happen to Lucy Heartfilia who was just awoke from a coma and then all of the sudden; she was married to a hot guy. A/N - my second fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**HER**

"Oh you're awake! Finally!"

.

.

.

My head feels heavy, my throat is fucking dried; it hurts so badly. I look in front of me and there's a guy, standing gloriously staring at me-

A very hot looking guy with blond spiky almost messy hair, he has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar; which I find it very sexy. He was tall, really tall with excellent features. He had that bad boy looks on him although his outfit was not so 'bad boy' to me.

He was wearing a slim fit suit that goes perfectly with his perfect body; white shirt with the top button undone, a black suit with black leather shoes. Just by looking at his collarbone, I am drooling from inside already. I can't help but wonder how hard his packs can be.

How the hell does this hot-stuff could be in here, breathing in the same room as me, standing there looking oh-so-sexy with that- "Wait, where am I?" I asked him confusedly.

"You asked me that now after you practically raped me your eyes?" He said smoothly.

And he got the perfect voice ever people, am I dead and was sent to heaven or something? Or did he just falling from the skies; did the God finally see the goodness in me and decide to give me this wonderful guy with the sexiest voice ever-

"Earth to Lucy, are you there?" He snaps his finger to my face.

He knows my name, he fucking knows my name! Oh, if only I could feel my legs, I would probably dancing like a- "Wait, I can't feel my legs!"

"It's just for awhile; the doctor said it happened sometimes."

"W-What!" I screamed with my new-squeaky voice. Oh that's hurt; the blond hot-stuff noticed how I sounded and quickly grabs me a glass of water from the nearest table. I drank it like I was chugging a beer, I don't care how he looks at me; I'm so thirsty.

And then I just realized that I was at the hospital, I was lying on a bed and I was wearing a bright pink hospital gown; and damn, I look good in pink. The room I stayed in was really big, almost bigger than my room at my small cozy apartment. How the hell does I could afford myself to be in such room? Did I win a lottery-

And there are flowers and basket of fruits with greeting cards everywhere in the room, am I famous or something?

"Do I need to get the doctor or the nurses for you?" Asked blondie looking sympathetically at me. Wait- I'm blond too, what a coincidence.

"No its okay, I'm fine." I smile at him; with him being around- I am so definitely fine. This guy could be my energizer-battery. I wouldn't mind him being my nurse; he could 'nursing' me anytime he wants.

"Are you sure?" Again with the 'sympathetic' looks but still, he looks freaking hot with it. He reminds me of the guy on one of the cover of romance book I borrowed from my friend Erza. Speaking of Erza, I wonder if she knows about me being here in the hospital.

"How much did I drink last night?" I asked him; did we by any chance do something 'fun' together? A girl can always hope right?

"You didn't remember anything do you?" He stared at me with a shocked expression as he took a seat on the chair beside my bed.

"I remember having a party with Erza and Lisanna, and then we were getting 'wild' near the streets." I chuckled; it's true though. The last thing I remember was having a party at some club named "Quatro Cerberus" owned by one of Erza's friend. We were celebrating our after-graduation party Erza's style, I'm so glad college was over.

I also remember that we met this really cool guy named Bacchus at the club who keep blabbering about how men are wild and so on. That guy can chugged a beer like no man can ever do. It was really wild I tell ya with Lisanna dancing on the table and then Erza singing on top of her lungs on the bar counter-

"Do you remember me?"

Okay, what is he trying to say here? If he knows me and my name, then of course I know him too right? But wait- what is his name?

"Sorry, I don't remember a shit since last night but I'm pretty sure we have a blast time together." I give him my seductive smiles; Lucy Heartfilia, since when did you becoming so bold?

Suddenly, the blond hot-stuff stood up at look at me weirdly; wait, did I smiles wrongly or is there something on my face?

"We need to get the doctor." He said nervously as he push the red button behind my bed; oh, isn't that the button for emergencies. I always wanted to push one.

He look so serious right now, walking around the room with his hand on his forehead and keep on sighing every second he can get, his action makes my lips curved into a smile; it was hot and funny at the same time. I can't helped but mimicking Joker's voice at him, "Why so serious?"

"Look Lucy, now is not the time to be funny!" He yelled at me which caught me off guard; I was pretty shocked, first he was being very sweet to me; well, that's how I sees it and now he was being a mood killer- but I still finds him hot.

"Sorry." I said trying hard not to look at his direction.

Then few seconds later, he look at me with that hot-weird-shocking looks again, asking, "Did you know what years you're in now?"

"Of course, I'm not that hangover, its 2010, duh." Is he trying to play tricked with me, I may drink a lot last night but I still remember what date was yesterday-

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" He's panicking, he's walking around the room again and now he annoyed me especially with that 'oh my god' lines.

I tried to get up but I can't, my body is feeling too weak right now so I just sit there straight and yelled at him, "Hey you! What the hell is going on?"

"You didn't know my name; I bet you didn't even know that you're wearing that ring on your finger?" He pointed at my left hand. I held it up and-

"Nice. White crystal clear diamond- my favorite. How did I manage to get such thing?" I didn't realize that I said that out loud, the guy looks at me with a face that just got hit by big rock. I ignored him and his mood-swing-looks, instead I focus on the ring that was perfectly fit on my finger; the finger that should-

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait! Is this a wedding ring?!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Hi, it's me- MissAMira with my second story. This will be something about adult's life. Hope you guys love it. I'm just feelings a little 'carefree' to write another story.

This story will fully be on Lucy's P.O.V, if I change it to someone else; I'll let you know about it.

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

So apparently I'm at the hospital because I got hit by a car last night. I must have a really wild night; note to self- never ever party with Erza again-

"This is boring." I sigh as I stare at the ceiling; the blond hot-stuff just left the room with that cute doctor who came by to check on me.

The doctor didn't say anything, he just did his work and asking me to do this and that, and later he left the room with blondie trailing behind, leaving me here completely lonely and confused.

Anyway, I took off the 'wedding ring' and put it on the nearest cabinet; I don't want it because I don't think it's mine. I probably found it last night after that wild party I had.

.

.

.

"What to do?"

.

.

.

"What to do?"

.

.

.

"That's it, I need to get up." I tried to get up but it hurts so fucking bad. Seriously, how much did I drink-

"Oh my God, Lucy! You really are awake!" Suddenly a woman with red hair runs into my room and practically hug me like I'm some pillow to her- her grip is too strong and it hurts especially with my condition like this.

She won't let it go, I tried to push her- "Erza, you're killing me here."

"Sorry." She apologized as she scoots next to me on bed. And then it hit me that the Erza besides me is not the Erza I know; she looks different. I've known Erza since I was 5 years old, during her teenage days; she usually wears tracksuits or ripped jeans with dark colored t-shirt; she supposed to be that rock-and-roll kind of girl just like me.

However, the one next to me is wearing a bright color sundress with matching cardigans hung over her shoulder and what's shocking me; she's wearing a very high wedges and a tote bag? Seriously Erza have a ladies-type-of-bag on her hands. Her hair was no longer highlighted with black, it was pure scarlet just like her last name; she does it in high pony style and she's wearing earrings?

"Who are you?" I asked shockingly, "Are you really Erza?"

She was shocked at first with my sudden question but then she laugh probably thinking how silly I am, she even cover her mouth when she's laughing; what the fuck, how lady-like can she be?

"Wow, the car must've hitting you really hard huh?" She said between giggles.

Don't fucking giggles, Erza Scarlet don't giggles, she supposed to laugh like a real man; okay that sounds so weird. I can't take this anymore, "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, I got a called from Sting last week saying you're in coma and I was at Tenrou Island that time. I was really worried you know and I'm sorry that I had to come now. But I'm glad that you-."

.

.

.

.

.

"Woah. Wait a fucking minute!" Coma? Last week? Who the hell is Sting?

Oh my God, am I being prank or something. Is Lisanna trying to prank me back as a payback for burning her assignment; that was an accident, I didn't really mean it. It was there when I was trying to light my first ever cigarettes; I got it from some skinhead-dude I met at Psychology class- but I didn't smoke it and but still poor Lisanna's 400 pages assignment.

"Honey, are you okay?" Erza asked like it was the most obvious things ever.

"No I'm not!" I yelled at her, "Why am I in a coma? Why are you dressing up like that? And who the hell is Sting?"

Yeah, who the hell is Sting? Is that even a name? Then his parent must be stupid or something to name their kid 'Sting', it sounded more like 'Stink' to me.

"So Sting was right after all." I look at Erza bewildered, what the fuck does she means by that? "Okay you need to calm down first, I'll explain everything." She said.

"Okay but that still-." I couldn't finish my sentences because she covers my mouth with her palms.

"Just shut up okay? I'll explain everything to you but you have to keep silent." I shuddered by her reaction, she's giving me that famous Erza's 'glare' at me. Even though she's looking like a 60's housewife, she still manages to looks so freaking demon-like; I guess this is Erza after all.

"Okay here goes my dear Lucy, where should I start?"

"Oh for fuck sake, just- Oh sorry." Again with that killer-glare.

"Sting just told me awhile ago that you had amnesia." Really? Now I am a bit shocked but at the same time, I want to laugh. Seriously? I remember everything, why would I have that amnesia thing- "Its retrograde amnesia."

.

.

.

.

.

"What?" I burst out laughing, "A retro what? Are you fucking kidding me? Look, I told you to stop watching that retro's movie but you won't listen-."

"It's not funny Lucy!" She stood up and walking aimlessly around the room looking disturbed; then she stands straight at the end of the bed staring at me, "Sting just told me that you told him that we're in 2010."

So that blond hot-stuff was probably Sting; poor guy, what a very lame name but still its sounds good on him. Sting the bad boy, I wonder where is he?

"Erza, we're in 2010 right? I remember last night we're having that awesome wild party with Lisanna. Oh by the way, can you tell Lisanna that I want my flask back-."

"Lucy Heartfilia, that was three years ago!" She throws the nearest pillow at my head and then I saw nothing-

It was black-

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you really have to do that Erza?"

"It was an accident Jellal; she thought I was fooling with her."

"But she just got up and the doctor said, she can't get any injuries on her head."

"Oh, it's just a pillow! It's not like I'm trying to kill her or something."

"Erza."

"Don't Erza me; you know that girl needs someone or something to hit her in the head-."

"Honey, I know you're worried, I am too but don't force yourself. Give her a time. You know how dense she can be sometimes."

.

.

.

.

.

That's it! Trying to say behind my back is one thing but in front of me when I'm trying to sleep was another thing. I got up as fast as I could; still hurting but I don't care.

"Oh Lucy, I'm sorry I throws that pillow at you." Erza came to my side and help me get up; I noticed Jellal Fernandes was standing beside her; so he's the one who called me dense; wait-

"Why are you here Jellal? And what are you wearing?" I asked, he sigh and then he sit at the end of the bed holding Erza's hand; oh please don't tell me-

"I'm here with Erza, we're worried about you."

Oh dear God!

Maybe I do have that retro-Saturday-night-fever amnesia. Now I noticed that Erza had a wedding ring on her finger and so is Jellal. That blue haired punk is looking at Erza with a lovesick care-ness in his eyes, "You guys are married- like together? For real?"

"Yeah, we are." Erza's answered delightedly while holdings Jellal's hand.

These two are for fucking real; Jellal looks so different, he's no longer in his tight skinny jeans and his ripped jacket. His hair is also no longer the spiky Mohawk style; it was just simple and plain. The clothe he wore was totally unadorned, he's wearing a cream colored khaki's with white shirts. But the red tattoos on his right eyes was still there-

"Wow, you guys sure go for the 'boring' looks huh?" I said and they both smiles at me. Then Jellal grabs my hand, "You, never do stuff like this again okay?"

Whatever the hell does that means, but I just smiles back at him. I've known Jellal through Erza, He's like a brother to me, and so are Erza and Lisanna as my sisters. The four of us was inseparable during high school, "Where's Lisanna?"

"Oh, she can't come today. But she promised to give you a visit tomorrow." Erza answered.

"Okay. I can't wait to see what she's going to look like."

"It's going to blow you all the way, trusts me." Jellal said nonchalantly causing Erza to chuckle a bit. "Really?" Both of them nodded vigorously.

Lisanna Strauss; I also known her since we were both 5 years old; she's different from the three of us. If Erza and I go for that rock-and-roll images and Jellal with his punk-ass looks; Lisanna goes for the hippie style.

She had a very beautiful long straight white colored hair, it was natural by the way; always wearing a bell-bottom jeans cut, colorful oversize shirts, weird looking hair band with a big flowers on her head and not to forget that round sunglasses she always carried with.

The four of us was the weirdo at Magnolia High and still the weirdo at Lamia Scale College. It was fun; I remembered us fooling around town together in Jellal's old yellow wagon car that he got from his grandparent. I wonder if he still kept that car-

"You guys look disturbingly eye sore to-."

Suddenly, Sting the blond hot-stuff walks in the room looking oh-so-sexy with a flustered looks. I can't help but blushing every time he stares at me, Jellal noticed how I'm being uncomfortable when Sting's came in; so he stood up and took Erza's hand, "Maybe we should leave the two of you alone, come Erza."

"Oh sure." Erza said picking up her big tote bag and then kisses my forehead, "We'll come back visit you again some other time." After that Jellal kisses me on the cheeks, soon the Fernandes's were gone and me alone with blondie right there.

.

.

.

.

.

"So?" I said trying not to sounds awkward.

"I see you took off the ring." He said while standing near my bed with both hands in his pocket; he looks like a supermodel, a very hot supermodel.

"It was a bit itchy so yeah, I took it off." I smiles but he didn't notice it as he had his eyes focus on the wedding ring and then it hit me- again for the third time maybe?

Him, calling Erza, wedding ring, looking flustered and all-

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait, are you my husband?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Sting Eucliffe is the blond hot-stuff.

This story was actually an inspiration I got after reading Sophie Kinsella's book entitled 'Remember me?' it was one of my favorite book. In fact, the 'retrograde amnesia' was actually for real. You can search it if you want. But if those of you readers already read that book, my version of 'Remember me' will not be the same. I can't fully write the same thing right, what's the fun to that.

Anyway, thank you readers, reviewers, followers and favouriters (that's not even a word right?)

Oh, whatever. So with love,

MissAMira


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"Yes, I am indeed your husband and you are my wife."

.

.

.

.

.

Is that so?

.

.

.

.

.

"No fucking way." I muttered but I think he heard me anyway but it doesn't matter; how did I manage to get this blond hot-stuff-hunk-a-fella as a husband. Usually I go for the guy who wore skinny jeans or the male version of Lisanna; either the hippie-style or the rock-of-ages kind of guy.

This one is way out of my league, but then again; I had that retro-Saturday-night-fever amnesia so I don't remember a shit of what happened to me in the past three years, "Just what the hell is going on here?" I asked him.

"Why don't I introduce myself first, I'll tell you everything you need to know." He said with that oh-so-sexy smooth voice.

"Yeah, you better do that." I replied, "Because I'm pretty sure we didn't go to the same school or college before, didn't we?"

"I'll explain okay." He sit on the chair besides my bed with his hand resting neatly on the bed; I'm on the big king-size bed- I wouldn't mind if he wanted to lay down with me-

"Well, first of all. My name is Sting Eucliffe; I am 25 years old, same age as you this year, we're in 2013 by the way." He smirks; yeah, thanks a lot. Hello 2013, goodbye 2010 and 2011 and also 2012.

"I was the adopted son of Ivan Dreyar; a single dad. I never really had the chance to meet my real parent; according to Ivan, I was sent to the orphanage right after I was born." He smiles sadly.

Wow, that must pretty tough for him; I totally feel him because I was an orphan myself. I grew up in the orphanage my whole life with Erza and Lisanna; that's how we all met-

"However, when I was 15; Ivan died because of lung disease. After that, I started living with my granddad, Makarov Dreyar, Ivan's father." He said and it saddens me to hear that his foster dad died but at least he had 15 years worth of life with him, "I'm sorry to hear that." I said trying not to feels more awkward than it already is.

It seems to me that Sting looks a little bit uncomfortable discussing about this topic, "It's okay Lucy. Oh and also I have an older brother, Laxus Dreyar. He's 5 years older and married to Cana Alberona; they both loved you so much and they are already on their way here."

"Great, I can't wait to meet them." I replied cheerfully, "By the way Sting, what did you do for living?"

Smooth Lucy, how rude can you be; I wanted to know so badly about it ever since I started seeing his face. My heart says he's a part time model; I mean, just look at him-

He let out a chuckle, "I'm a business man. I own the Eucliffe Holdings; it's more like a publishing-advertising company, something like that."

Damn, I married to a super tycoon young hunk-a-fella. "How did we meet?" I asked excitedly making him smiles at my childish behaviour.

"We met at some dinner my company held; you were actually one of our customers."

"Me, a customer of yours?" I said shockingly, "Just what did I do for living anyway?"

"You're actually a well-known author Lucy." He replied.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're joking right?" He shook his head; it took me a moment to actually accept this. I wish Erza was here so she can smack me in the face with the pillow she used earlier.

I do write stuff back in high school and I did published some article in college too but most of the stories I wrote usually a trashy-hardcore stories; all thanks to Jellal whom educated me a lot about the history of the good and the bad of punk-worlds.

"Just what kind of books did I wrote?" I asked him but he couldn't answer it because we were interrupted by his phone-

(Phone's ringing)

He smoothly took his phone out from his pocket and answers it, "Eucliffe."

Wow, how cool can he get? I watch as he walks around the room talking to someone about meeting and business. Sting smiles at me every time he caught me staring at him; making me blush as red as Erza's hair right now-

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute. Bye." He hung up, "Lucy, I'm sorry I have to go. Something came up-."

"No, it's okay, go ahead. You go do whatever you're doing."

I know he was feeling a little guilty to leave me here; I can see it from his handsome-face. But hey, as long as he come back to me again then I am totally fine with it.

"Call me if anything happen-." Then he opens the cabinet besides my bed and let out a really big beautiful bloody red leather hobo bag, "Your phones is in here and so is your purse and all." He passes the bag to me.

I took it from his hand, then all of the sudden he kisses my forehead, "I'm glad you're safe." He whispered to my ears causing goose bumps all over me.

About a moment later, he left looking oh-so-sexy-like leaving me completely steamed but his sudden action, "Oh my God, why is it so hot in here?"

.

.

.

.

.

"I am so Erza 2013."

After I done exploring my bag, I was shocked of what I had in there. There's big lady-like pink leather purse, a small make-up bag and I don't think I could even remember how to use all that make-up stuff. Some jewelries that I couldn't imagine wearing was found somewhere in it.

I even had two phones in there, one for work and another is for personal. I check both of it and I got a lot of missed calls and messages; I don't know most of it. My friend list was pretty long; I'm going to need help from Sting on this-

And what's more shocking is how I look on my ID card, I look so different. I realized now that my blond hair is longer and no more, pink and black highlights on it. I look so mature now, it's like seeing a different version of me.

"How did I manage to change in just three years?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh shit, I gotta pee."

.

.

.

.

.

I force myself up but fail due to my useless legs, "Damn you legs!" I cursed.

"Need a help with that?" A woman with brunette hair walks in.

She was hot; really hot. I'm straight, hell; I'm married but I wouldn't mind being on the other side of the 'tunnels' just for this woman. She had the perfect curves, the perfect racks and the most gorgeous silky brunette hair ever.

Then out of nowhere she jump on me; hugging me so tightly with her boobs pressing to my face; they're so soft. Okay that sounds so wrong, "I can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry." She said after letting me go. I look at her again; she has a wedding ring on her finger. She's wearing a tight skinny jean with tight long sleeve red-cherry colored sweater. On top of that, she put on a gorgeous black leather boots that goes perfectly with her black leather slings bag- okay, since when did I became so interested in women's fashion?

Oh she must be Sting's sister-in-law, "Are you Cana Alberona?"

"Dude, you remember me?"

.

.

.

.

.

"D-Dude?"

"Oh fuck, I was so worried that you got into coma for a fucking week." She said unlady-like. Then she slump herself on the nearby couch and took out a flask from the slings bag.

"Sorry, but I don't remember you. Sting just told me about you awhile ago."

"Oh fuck, so that retro-shit amnesia was for real. Damn." She sips her flask, God, how I missed mine. I wonder if Lisanna still had my old lucky-charm flask.

.

.

.

.

.

I had a great time hanging out with Cana; she even helped me to the bathroom although that was kind of embarrassing.

Anyway, her personalities is so me from high school. It turns out she was only a year older than me. She cursed every time she said about something and so am I; we're best buds already. Cana is an amazing woman; she's the editor-in-chief of one of the top fashion magazines in Fiore. No wonder she looks so damn great.

About an hour later, Laxus Dreyar shows up. Laxus was no different to Sting because he was also blond, a very buff guy; he looks like a king kong standing tall besides Cana. Those two make a great-power couple; they don't talk like a normal couple, it's more like a best-friend-type of lover with Cana cursing around and so is Laxus-

I think I had a massive amount of eargasm already after hearing too much of vulgarities.

Laxus is surprisingly the principal at Fiore High School, that's a school for elite by the way. He's only 30 years old but already a principal; how awesome that is- the school was owned by his granddad Makarov Dreyar; I can't wait to meet that old guy. According to Laxus, Makarov was at Hargeon City, so he couldn't make it until next week. He had an urgent business to deal with.

"Oh look at the time, its night already. We should leave so blondie here can rest." Laxus said, Cana agreed with him.

"Aww, leaving already." I pouted at them; I wish they could stay here a little longer.

"We have to work tomorrow you lucky bitch." Cana hugs me and so is Laxus; I am surrounded by love and I enjoy it very much.

.

.

.

.

.

A moment later after the 'happy' couple left the room; I heard a vibration coming from my phone, the one for personal use. I pick it up and I got a message from an unknown number, I click open the message-

**I'm glad you're safe – Gray**

.

.

.

.

.

"Gray."

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Gray's here! Gray's here! What is he doing here?

Possible answers:

a) Ex-boyfriend

b) Ex-best friend

c) Lucy's crush

d) Stalker

e) Secret lover

Or or, he could be the one who's trying to killed Lucy (hitting her with a car) the answer is definitely one of all that.

I'm sorry if I'm rushing or anything, and sorry if the chapter is a bit boring. The next chapter will be about Lucy and Lisanna (already finished it) and maybe on chapter 5, Lucy will no longer be at the hospital.

I am so fucking glad that some of you awesome readers loving this story.

Thank you and have a nice day/night.

With love,

MissAMira


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"Damn you bitch, what the hell is that!"

.

.

.

.

.

My friend Lisanna really does come today; just liked what Erza's said yesterday. She came really early, knocking me with her big leather bag on my face just to wake me up. It was a shocker-

I was even more surprised seeing what she's wearing, "Are you for real?" I glanced at her from head to toe-

"What?"

The Lisanna standing besides my bed is not the hippie-Lisanna I know; she changed totally one hundred percent for sure. She's wearing a dark navy colored pencil skirt with black silk blouse; her hair was cut short just above her shoulder and high heels? Seriously? Where's that slipper she used to have?

"Wow, dude; you got curves!" I said as I smack her butt with my hand; I know it's weird but I did that all the time to my 'girlfriends'.

"You realized that now?" She said a bit daring, "And you Lucy look so- you smell really weird."

"It's the smells of retro-Saturday-night-fever amnesia." I said making her raised her brows at me.

"Its retrograde you dumbshit, you really are dense sometime Luce." She flicks my forehead and then jump on the bed to lie besides me.

"Ouch, I haven't seen you for a week- no, no, three years exactly and you called me dumbshit and dense already?" I playfully push her shoulder with my hand, "Bitch, I missed you so much."

This is how Lisanna and I communicate, cursing at each other; we never really meant what we said anyway. That's how our friendship works, same with Erza but never with Jellal because he hated women who uses improper words.

"I was so shocked after I got that called from Sting saying you got hit by a car." She said, then all of the sudden; the phone I used for work started to rings-

(Phone's ringing)

"It's Levy." Lisanna said taking out my phone that I put inside the cabinet's drawers.

"Nah, let it ring." I took the phone from her hand and tossed it on the couch near the window.

"It must be something important you know?"

"Dude, she's so annoying."

Levy McGarden is my supposed to be publicist alias assistant, I don't know how she looks like but I bet it was horrifying; judging from her annoying personalities. She was loud and too energetic. Last night she called me and she wouldn't stop talking. Then after I hung up on her, she texted me this long sappy message about some shit I don't even know about-

Lisanna swiftly put her hand on my lap, "If we were still in high school, Levy probably already on your shit-list."

"You got that right? How the hell did she become my publicist anyway?"

"Well, she's a fan of yours; she is indeed annoying but she's easy. You're a lucky bitch; that girl can work 24/7 and with your work hours, she's like a wonder woman."

"Tell me about her. Her looks?" Now that; I really want to know.

"Like I said before, if it's high school; she'll be on your shit-list for sure because she's a mess; a fucking nerd. Short stuff, petite, blue frizzy hair, big round glasses- she's cute but can be an eye sore too."

"I see." We're not trying to be racist or discriminating here; it's just that back in high school, we; well mostly me and Erza; don't socialize with the nerds because they're boring. Us, rockers don't fool around with losers. We got our own reputation to take care of-

"Hey, if she ever called you again; just picked it up. Even if she's a bothersome, she got a fragile heart and she's very sensitive too." Lisanna said; great, now I have sissy assistant I have to take care of.

"By the way Lis, what did you work as?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you serious?" She punch my thigh really hard-

"Fuck that hurts. I had retro-gate amnesia remember." I muttered, rubbing my now burning thigh.

"You slut; you're the worst best friend ever." She glared at me, "I can't believe we're roommate back in college. And its retrograde not gate."

"What? I forgot okay." I said trying to defense myself, "I'm sorry I'm not interested in the hippie-world back then."

"I'm a lawyer, I studied law you shithead. Why do you think I spent too much time at the library for?"

"Really? I thought you had that meeting with your hippie friend discussing about flowers and rainbow and shit."

.

.

.

.

.

Lisanna ended up spent all her morning with me until it was almost noon, she even help me clean; she sees me naked all the time so I wouldn't mind.

Sting even texted me awhile ago saying he can't make it today because of an urgent meeting at Crocus- I missed my hunk-a-fella already. Is this part of being married to a super hot businessman?

"Hey Lis, how's your love life?" I asked while doing a sit up on the floor with Lisanna sitting cross legs checking her tablet on the bed.

"It's going great." She smiles.

"Who's the not-so-lucky bastard?"

"Before I tell you; you must promised to not get too shocked okay?" She put her tablet aside, "I had enough of you nagging the shit out of me for dating this guy two years ago."

"Wait- two years and still dating?" I got up and sit on the couch near the window, "Just who is this lucky guy?" I asked smirking.

"Well, it's Natsu Dragneel." She said as slowly she can be- what?

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu.

.

.

.

.

.

"No! No way!" I yelled and then stood up; jumping on the bed kneeling facing Lisanna, "Na uh, anyone but him!"

"See, I knew you're going to be like that."

"Dude, that guy is a pyromaniac. Remember he almost burned the school's cafeteria and he fucking burned your guitar! And mine, and Erza's and Jellal's too! You remember that?"

"That was years ago; he was stupid back then but now he's not." She said defending her stupid 'boyfriend'- ugh, I think I'm going to vomit imagining Natsu and Lisanna kissing or even cuddling.

Natsu Dragneel went to the same school with us, middle school and also high school. He had pink fucking hair; I always thought he dyed it to attract some attention but it is actually natural. He's also a bully; that's why I despised him.

Anyway, I called him pyromaniac because it was the truth, that guy had a fetish with burning stuff and fire. It's not just the school's cafeteria or our guitars he burned; someone else's guitars had the same faith as well. Apparently Natsu had something against guitar. I don't know why but I think he's a psycho-

"Lucy, you'll love him." She gestured me to sit beside her, "In fact you guys are best friend. You both even have matching 'BFF' t-shirts-." I made a disgusting face to her-

"Ugh, can we change the topic now!" I yelled, "It's too much to handle."

"Fine, but just so you know, he missed you and he will visits you some other time so please be nice to him." She pleaded.

"Whatever." I muttered, "How's Mirajane and Elfman?" Changing the topic; those two are Lisanna's older siblings.

"Well, they're both married. Mirajane with her long time boyfriend, Freed while Elfman with his snobby crush Evergreen. Pretty damn cute aren't they?" She smiles.

I nodded and smiles thinking about those four. Elfman and his 'man this', 'man that' talks; he's a funny guy while Mirajane with her multiple personalities. And snobby Evergreen who always thought she's the prettiest girl at school, and then there's Freed; the coolest guy at school who we always thought a fag but sadly not.

"Good for them." I asked as I lay my head on Lisanna's shoulder, "Hey Lis, how long have I married Sting?"

I don't know why abruptly I started thinking about him; my hunk-a-fella guy. He's a mystery to me, Even though I just met him yesterday, I kind of had that doubt feelings as to why I married a guy like him.

"Believe it or not, you guys are newlyweds." She giggles, making me blush; is she for real?

"How long?" I asked nervously.

"Five month I think- wait, Sting didn't told you that?"

"We haven't had the chance to actually 'talks'." I replied; well, I can't wait to meet him after this. Newlyweds; wow, I can't believe we just got married.

I wonder if we already did 'that'? Oh my God, I'm such a lucky bitch-

"You pervert!" Lisanna forcibly push me by my shoulder, "You had that pervy looks on you right now." She shook her head, "You're disgusting Heartfilia."

"Oh come on!" I yelled in protest, "He was my husband."

"What are you thinking about? His 'manhood'?" She slaps my shoulder again- that's going to leave bruises later.

"Actually no, I was thinking about his ass- his damn fine ass that I really wanted to touch and-."

"Pervert!" She pushes me off the bed.

"That hurt you bitch!"

.

.

.

.

.

**HIM**

"What should I do now, she hated me."

"She doesn't know that Sting."

"What if she remembered? Tell me, what the fuck should I do Rogue?"

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. Just relax, maybe this a sign for you guys to start over."

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

So Lisanna with Natsu; I'm not really a NaLi fan but if I had to choose someone for Lisanna; I'll pick Natsu because.. because.. well you get the picture, right?

On the next chapter, I'm planning on making the 'flashback' episode. Hope you guys love it.

Anyway, thank you readers- I love you!

With love,

MissAMira


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**2005**

It's a beautiful morning here at Magnolia High, teachers were teaching and students were learning but unfortunately not me; I, Lucy Heartfilia hated my school and anything related to it.

If I had the chance to quit school, I would already do it but Porlyusica, my scary-multiple-personalities-annoying-grandma whom also my legal guardian won't let me. She always wanted me to enjoy myself at school, but sadly; there's nothing fun at school.

Every day we did the same shit; study, study and study until we're dead? I guess.

So that is why; me and my close buds, Lisanna and Jellal were hanging out on top of the school's rooftop just chilling our self. Well, I'm actually skipping my algebra class and Lisanna's skipping her history class while Jellal; he's skipping detention.

Life is great for the three of us-

"Where's Erza?" Jellal asked; Erza is his secret crush, everybody knows it except Erza.

"I think she's stuck at physic." Lisanna answered while doing yoga on the floor, "Why Jellal? You miss her already?" She said grinning.

"What if I am?" He answered half blushing half embarrassed-

Then suddenly Erza came, walking while stomping her feets angrily. She looks so scary; especially with those dark colored lipstick she put on and that thick eyeliner she had.

"What's up Erza?" I asked after pulling her to sit next to me on the bench with Jellal sitting on my other side.

"Natsu fucking Dragneel just fucking burned my guitar!" She yelled.

The three of us sighed after hearing what she said; we had the same faith with our guitars as well. The pyromaniac; Natsu Dragneel has something against guitar-

"I hate him." Lisanna said, "This morning he said my shirt looks like a pile of mud."

.

.

.

"Yo, Heartfilia!"

"What do you want Zancrow?" I asked annoyingly when Zancrow; one of my classmate suddenly sits in front of me bothering me with my lunch break. I hated it when people disturbing my eating time.

"Lucy my angel; I'm inviting you and your gang to 'Magnolia Battle of The Band' tonight at the local gym-house downtown." He yelled excitedly, "Its tonight baby!" He smacks the table making the nerds; next to my table glared at us.

"You're in a band?" I asked making a disgusted face.

"Fuck yeah; me, Fullbuster, Cobra and my boy Rusty in a fucking awesome band." He yelled- again, now making all the other kids glared to our direction, "So all four of you motherfucker better be there!"

.

.

.

"I think the drummer is cute." I whispered to Lisanna's ear.

So in the end, all four of us do attend this 'Magnolia Battle of The Band'. It's actually not my thing to be at such place; fills with sweaty bunch of drunk teenagers screaming like there's no tomorrow.

Although I do enjoys rock music, it's just that I'm a girl and I do have my senses; guys who sweat too much smells weird and it's not 'hot' at all. Jellal and Erza already gone to I don't know where- I lost track of them so I'm stuck with Lisanna here in front of the stage. Lisanna were having the time of her life; dancing freely like a hippie she is.

Zancrow's band was not bad all plus I think their drummer is really cute and hot. I know him; Gray Fullbuster. He's from my history class. We never talks though because he's a bit of a loner, he's a mystery. But seeing him now; playing the drum shirtless do catches my attention-

"I think I'm in love."

.

.

.

"I really like you Gray, so please date me." My palms are sweaty and my libido is going on like a rollercoaster, confessing to someone is not an easy thing-

Today is the day that I finally wanted to confess my feelings to Gray Fullbuster. Ever since that battle of the band thing; Gray and I became good friend. But the thing is, I don't want to be just his friend, I want more; call me selfish but I don't care. This is once in a lifetime opportunity.

Porlyusica always said to enjoys my youthful moment so here I am, standing in front of the school's gate with Gray facing me looking oh-so-sexy wearing that damn fitted t-shirt showing his fine muscle. Oh and his tight skinny jeans is the best to look at; him in tight is really a worth-thing-to-see.

"Wow, thanks Luce. I guess like you too." He finally answered and smiling that cute boyish smile that always making me melt-

"Great, so you're my boyfriend now right?" I asked sounded very demanding; I'm a very possessive plus can be a very jealous girlfriend.

"I guess I am," Then he kiss me on the lips-

.

.

.

"You can't be serious right?" I yelled at Gray.

It's already five month since we started dating and graduation is due in one week; so is prom. I am very excited to finally leave that harrowed place; the school. Well everybody is super excited about it.

However Gray decides not to attend graduation and prom.

"I'm sorry Luce, Zancrow just got us a gig at Fiore and we're really looking forward to it." He said nonchalantly not looking to my direction.

"Even if you have to skip graduation?" I pulled his arm making him look at me, "And prom?"

"Well, I never really like the school anyway." He answered grinning, "Plus the prom is completely a waste-of-time event."

A waste-of-time event? I was so looking forward to attend prom with him, "You got to be kidding me right?" The girls and I already picked our dresses; mine is red and it was gorgeous-

"Lucy, why don't you come with me? Skip graduation." He said, "We could have our own graduation party with the boys and-."

"No!" I cut him off, "I don't want to!"

.

.

.

.

.

**2007**

"College, wait for us!" Erza yelled as loud as she can standing on top of Jellal's car; with me, Lisanna and Jellal lying on the car hood-

"I can't believe Lamia Scale accept our lazy-ass there." Lisanna said making all four of us laugh.

"Here's to college bitches!" Jellal yelled raising his coke to the air followed by me and Lisanna.

"Here's to a bad break up!" I yelled, "And here's to our new life!"

.

.

.

.

.

**2010**

"Fuck, I'm late." I cursed; I was supposed to meet Erza at her room but I am so late right now. Unfortunately my alarm clock won't work this morning plus my roommate; Lisanna is nowhere to be found.

I ran as fast as I could then all of the sudden; I saw my ex boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster standing near the coke's machine- I stop running and calling for him, "Gray?"

He turns around after hearing my voice and he seems a bit shocked seeing me approaching him, "What are you doing here?" I asked panting heavily after all the run.

"Lucy?" He asked, "You're a Lamia Scale's students?"

"Yeah, I am." I smile, "How are you?" He doesn't changed much after all these years, still with his messy raven hair and still wearing that tight skinny jeans that I love so much-

"I'm great. You?" He replied awkwardly.

"Awesome. How's your 'rock star' adventure?" My sudden question making him chuckle. He still can make my heart melt; he's my first boyfriend so that kind of give me the greatest impact on me-

"Well, I'm no longer interested in being a rock star." He answered looking a little embarrassed while rubbing the back of his head.

"For real?" Well, that was shocking; I thought being a rock star was his dream?

(Phone's ringing)

"Oh that's me." Gray said as he took out his phone, "It's good to see you Luce. But I got to go." He said then he suddenly hugs me- it's more like the awkward hugs; there's no feelings or love to it.

"Juvia? Yeah, I'm on my way." And there he goes leaving me just like what he did years ago.

.

.

.

"Fuck college! Fuck Gray fucking Fullbuster!" I said after I threw up near the streets.

"Easy there tiger." Erza said as she slowly rubbing my back; partying Erza's style was hell. Seriously, I don't think I even want to drink again after this. My head feels numb-

"I see rainbows and unicorn." Lisanna muttered; I look at her, she's already slump herself on the street with beer in her hand- she is so drunk, "Lucy, look it's a unicorn!" She pointed her finger to the nearby trash can.

"You guys are fuckingtastic!" Erza pulled me and Lisanna into a hug, "I love you bitches!" She said.

"We love you too!" Both me and Lisanna yelled; This is our night-

"Girls, I have decide that I'm going to be a writer." I said proudly standing on the bench with Lisanna and Erza lying near it, "I'm going to work hard for it!"

"Dude, you can't even write!" Erza yelled, tossing her beer at me making me lose my balance-

"Okay, that hurts!" I jump off the bench and walks to the middle of the streets, "No more lazy-Lucy! No more being depressed over Fullbuster!"

"Here. Here!" Lisanna yelled, raising her beer.

"I will be a fucking awesome writer and I am going to find a new lover!" I giggle making Erza stuck her tongue at me, "Better than Fullbuster. My new lover is going to be hot."

I'm spinning myself around the street; unbalance-ly, "I'm talking about inferno-hot! We're going to be the best lovers ever." Then I bend down to pick up the beer Erza tossed at me before-

"And I will have my happy ending-."

(Car's honking)

.

.

.

.

.

**2013**

"Lucy, wake up."

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and then lazily get out of the car, "We're here already?"

"Yup." Sting said, "Welcome to our home." He said smiling, he suddenly grabs my hand and gestured me to walk inside our beautiful home-

Is this really my happy ending?

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

So that's what really happened between Lucy and Gray; they're used to be lovers but there's more to it. And Juvia; what is she doing here? Next chapter will have more Sting in it.

Am I being unfair for focusing way too much on this story instead of my other story *sigh* I'll do something about that later.

Anyway, thank you readers- I love you guys!

With love,

MissAMira


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

"Get off me!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Lisanna please get this 'thing' off me!"

"Aww, you guys look so cute." Squeals Lisanna excitedly watching me getting squeeze by his none other than pyromaniac boyfriend; Natsu Dragneel.

I was supposed to have a relaxing day today until Lisanna decides to barge into my home with Natsu uninvited. What's disturbingly shocking me is that Natsu wore a t-shirt with a picture of me and him looking annoyingly happy eating an ice creams; and there is a big bold letters of 'BFF' on it.

"Get off me Dragneel!" I yelled trying to remove Natsu's grip, "Lis, do something!"

"I miss you so much Lucy." Natsu squeezes me harder, "And I won't let go until I'm fully satisfied."

"That's it!" I grab the nearest thick-book I can reach and smack Natsu on the head with it making him yelp in pain and a screaming over dramatically Lisanna.

"Lucy!" Lisanna yelled running to catch his unconscious boyfriend, "Why did you do that?"

"I'm hungry." I replied bluntly; heading to the kitchen, ignoring Lisanna's sobs.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, how was your day with Sting so far?"

"Okay I guess." I replied with a sigh, "I miss him already."

"Aww, you are so adorable!" Lisanna yelled- again for the millionth time clapping her hands non-stop completely unaware that her boyfriend is half dead lying in the middle of the living room.

I guess I should be happy that I am home and actually married to a really super hot guy who is a very gentleman. Him, taking care of me was the best thing ever but still not enough for me.

It has been a week since I left the hospital and three days since I last seen Sting. Married to a businessman like him was really a pain in the heart. I don't know how to handle all the missing-him frustration. He's always not around and always with his meetings somewhere; busy, busy, busy- that's him.

What's worse is that he never tells me anything whereabouts his location or what is he doing. All he did was texting me telling me to eat and how am I doing blah, blah, blah-

It was so freaking bored married to a guy like him; he's no fun at all!

Believe it or not, he didn't even slept with me; I mean sleep like sleep not sleep like having sex. He said it would be better if we sleep separately for awhile to adjust everything which I don't know what?

"Hey, what's with the sad face?" Lisanna grabs me by the hand, "Are you okay?"

I wish I could tell everything to her but I just couldn't; maybe all this stupid frustration will only lingered in my head just for awhile- I'm not really the type of person to be all heart to heart talks and shit.

So instead I just shook my head at her, "I'm fine, just tried from all the running from Dragneel over there."

We both turns our head to the side glancing at Natsu who already snore disgustingly- from the way I see it; on the carpet with a little bit of drools coming out from his mouth.

"And that is the person you're in love with." I said disgustedly but somehow Lisanna finds it super cute and decides to snap a picture of him with her sitting closely behind.

"Unbelievable." I hissed looking away.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day.

"So how was work at Bosco?" I asked Sting following him to walk-in closet.

We are so damn rich that we got our self a walk-in closet; how fucking awesome is that. The room was as huge as my old room that I share with Erza and Lisanna back at the orphanage centre.

The house that I live in with Sting was enormous; it was a two story house, very modern-like. We got plenty of rooms and swimming pools at the back with a freaking basketball court just around the corner. What I like the most about the house is that it was next to the famous Fiore's beach- I love it.

Our room was coloured with deep cerulean blue painting; Sting's favourite but I must say, it kind of look like turquoise to me but he insisted it was cerulean. Anyway, the furniture's all white and so is the walk-in closet we're just step into.

"It was okay I guess." He answered as he started to take off his shirt; damn it- he looks so fucking hot.

Just look at those perfect abs, perfect broad shoulder, perfect collarbone, even his navel is so damn perfect; everything is so perfect about him. I am such a lucky human being; thank you God.

"Like what you seeing." He asked without blinking at me.

"W-What?" I replied blushing; damn it, he caught me- Lucy you perv.

"You're so cute." He chuckle, "I'm going to take a shower first then we heads out for dinner okay?" He pinches me on the cheeks.

I can't keep my eyes off him as I watch my super hot husband walking as sexy as he can be to the bathroom half naked with a towel hanging on his shoulder. Then after he finally close the door; I let out a giggles-

"He thinks I'm cute."

.

.

.

.

.

We had dinners at a restaurant called 8island; the place was beautiful- it was the typical candle-lit dinner kind of place where couples usually go to have their lovey-dovey moment just like me and my husband Sting.

Tonight both of us wearing a matching outfits. We both choose a simple blue denims with white v neck t-shirts as our date outfits. I'm on a date with my husband; how fuckingtastic is that?

"So, do you like the place?"

"Yeah." I replied putting my drinks down, "Did we came here often?"

"Urm, no- This is actually our first dinner here." His replied making me frowned, "We can be a really busy couple sometimes." He awkwardly laughs.

"Well then, we should definitely come here often after this." I said sounds a bit determinedly at him.

At first he seems shocked by my request but then his lips started to curve into a smile making me do the same as well, "I like the sound of that." He said.

Few minutes later, we both decides to leave and heads home; I'm getting sleepy after eating too much of match made in heaven's foods.

Just when we were about to get into the car, someone out of nowhere shouting my name-

"Lucy!" Both Sting and I titled our head to the side to look at the owner's voice- I was flabbergasted to see who the person is.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gray?" I said shockingly staring at my ex boyfriend standing near Sting's car looking very formal- wow, this is the first time I ever saw him wearing a suit complete with a tie. And damn, he looks good.

"It was you." He sighs in relief, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." I replied half awkward half nervous; showing only a little bit of smiles while Sting on the other hand already looking uncomfortable standing closely beside me.

Gray noticed how Sting being left out by us so he awkwardly ask him, "You must be Sting Eucliffe, her husband?" Making Sting nodded his head and smoothly gestured for a hand shake which Gray accepted it swiftly

"Yup, that's me and you are?"

I cut Gray off before he could even say anything, "He's a friend of mine from high school. Gray Fullbuster." I said making both guys staring at me weirdly especially Gray but then he just shrug it off-

"Yeah, I'm just her friend from high school." He said glancing at me and I can totally see a little bit of disappointment in his eyes when I said he was a 'friend' of mine.

.

.

.

.

.

That night when we're on our way for dreamland- meaning sleep. Sting surprisingly asked me about Gray.

"Hey Lucy; maybe you didn't remember it but why is it that Gray was not at our wedding?"

He's not at the wedding? I didn't invited him- of course I didn't invited him; he's my ex boyfriend. Wait- Sting didn't know who the hell is Gray so that means I never tell him about Gray at all.

What the fuck is wrong with me, why didn't I tell him about Gray?

Why am I being so mysteriously fucked up?

"Lucy?" He snaps his finger; startling me by surprise, "You know, you keep spacing out lately. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied not looking at him, "About Gray, we're not that close so I guess maybe that's why I didn't invite him at the wedding."

Nice- being dishonest to your own husband. That is so matured Lucy. Why can't you just tell him the truth?

Not yet, I am not ready. Maybe someday.

"Oh, okay. Our wedding was not that big you know; it was very simple; only close friends and families were invited." He said lying comfortably on the long couch near the bed.

"Really?" I always thought our wedding was grand; with him as the young businessman hunk-a-fella and me as the well-known author.

But sadly, it was a simple wedding according to him- there goes my dream.

"Yup, you wanted that way and I am totally okay with it." He smiles at me, "Get some sleep Luce, you're going to need it tomorrow. Good night."

He called me Luce- the only person who called me that way was-

.

.

.

.

.

Gray.

.

.

.

.

.

Later that night,

**HIM**

"Dobengal?"

"Yes boss?"

"Do a background checking on Gray Fullbuster for me."

"I'm on it."

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the long waits- This story now is officially a Sting Lucy Gray thing. There will be more StiLu and GraLu of course.

Levy will make her appearance on the next chapter and also some guy; one of my favourite male characters from Fairy Tail.

Anyway, thank you amazing readers- I love you guys!

With love,

MissAMira


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

"It's finally nice to meet you Levy."

.

.

.

.

.

"Y-You look d-different Miss Lucy."

Becoming a well-known author and surprisingly having my own assistant- that sure is something that I couldn't believe I would get. I always thought I would either ended up dead before I reach my twenties or jobless; living with my bipolar grandma; Porlyusica.

This morning it took almost 30 minutes for Sting to woke me up; I can be a really heavy sleeper sometimes. Last night I slept at two in the morning I think; I couldn't sleep because Sting was adorably snoring out loud on the couch. Can't blame him since he's too tired with that business trip he went to Bosco before.

Plus I was too busy thinking about Gray and Gray and Gray.

"What makes you say that?" I asked looking at my short assistant.

Levy McGarden is really how Lisanna's pictured it; short, blue hair and a big fat geek. She's very old-school judging from her style; she's wearing a boring plain mustard coloured blouse with another addition of a boring brownish long skirt. Her hair was tied up with a boring looking hair band and it is a bit messy, her shoes were oxford-heels that look like it was belongs to her great grandma that came from the 50's; so yesterday I tell ya.

"It's just that you usually look very stern seeing me- I mean unlike today, you seem h-happy." Levy replied fidgeting while playing with the hem of her blouse.

I can't resist myself from letting out a small chuckle staring at my cute- yes, cute assistant. Why is she so nervous around me? I would be hurting her if I said that I hated her coming interrupting my brunch but since Lisanna did remind me that this girl is a sissy type of person so I have to be nice. But somehow I wonder though; how come she didn't sound annoying just like when she's calling me few days ago?

"I'm happy because my husband made a wonderful breakfast for me before he left for works." I said happily, "Want to join me?"

Sting indeed prepared an awesome breakfast; the guy is not just a pretty face but pretty useful too- his cooks is better than mine. So here I am sitting on the couch cross legs holding a plate of mouth watering pancakes for brunch and there is Levy standing in front of me looking very uncomfortably tense.

"It's okay." She shook her head, "I already had breakfast at home."

"Suit yourself. But please at least took a seat, don't just stand there like a robot."

She was startle a bit; I can see from her face that she was thinking whether to seriously sit or not. After a moment of annoyance, I forcibly grab her making her sit right next to me.

"S-sorry." That's all she said after I'm the one who pulled her- weird.

"Why would you?" I asked, "So, tell me about yourself since I don't remember a shit right now."

"R-Really?" She asked with a hopeful tone in her, "You really want to k-know about m-me?"

"Fuck yeah." I said biting the pancakes, "You're my assistant so I have to at least know something about you."

And then her lips started to curve into a genuine smile, "O-Okay. I tell you everything." Also, her annoying personalities coming right back for the next few hours.

.

.

.

.

.

"What else I didn't have in here?"

Standing in the middle of the supermarket is really something that I myself can't believe doing. The truth is I always hated going to a place full with people and little kids running around screaming and yelling like there's some fun thing at the freaking supermarket.

Parents can be stupid sometimes; why bother bringing their kids here if they can't even take care of them. I can totally see now; some parent scolding their annoying kids and some having trouble controlling their kids who already started crying wanting to buy some damn candies.

If only there is a place where kids aren't allowed then I am totally all for it. It's not like I hated kids, I love them- I grew up at the orphanage so I'm surrounded by kids my whole life. It's just that sometimes I find little kids a bit of displease especially when they don't listen to you.

Anyway, why am I here again? The groceries list- yup, that's it. Sting said I should just wait for him but because I'm too bored; I decided to get it done myself. How hard can it be doing some errand that later be used by me.

"Oranges. I need some- Oh sorry." I apologized as I bumped into someone.

"Lucy?" The person said, "Fancy meeting you here- again; today."

I look up and it is none other than Gray Fullbuster; why the fuck did I always ended up seeing him somewhere surprisingly-

"Gray- hi." I wave my hand at him.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seeing you getting groceries was like a bad dream to me." Gray said between laughs.

"I can be useful too you know." I replied annoyingly sipping a hot chocolate, "I think it's you that is surprising. Who would have thought that you can actually do some errand?"

We're both currently hanging out at some nearby café- it wouldn't kill me just to hangs out a little bit with Gray. The weather was great and I haven't seen him for a long time so what the hell right?

"I'm really glad you made it- after that accident." He muttered.

"I'm fucking glad too." I said smiling not looking at his direction, "So you live here somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just got myself an apartment; just around the block." He replied glancing at me from head to toe.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" I look down at my shirt, "Is there something on me?"

"No- it's just that you look different." He said, "You look gorgeous Luce."

"T-Thanks." I replied awkwardly; why did all of the sudden that I feel so nervous around him. I mean, I'm no longer had any feelings toward him so what the hell?

Gray still had his eyes onto mine, making me blush. Don't blush idiot! He looks so hot even after all these years. It's like he hasn't aged at all- is he secretly a vampire that I didn't know of?

I ignore his stare and instead focusing my gaze at the hot chocolate on my hand- he caught me blushing and let out a small laugh.

"You still look the same huh Gray?" I said breaking out the silence awkwardness; Gray still had his messy raven locks, still tall, lean built, still wearing that favorite cross necklace his mom gave him on his 15th birthday and still love wearing that tight skinny jeans of him and of course still always wearing dark colored t-shirt; that looks like it was perfectly made for him.

"Everything is the same with me, nothing's ever change." He answered staring at me with a soft smile curve from his lips.

I can't help but smiles back at him- God, I miss him so much.

.

.

.

.

.

"Finally, I'm home!"

Tch- like there's even someone want to welcome me in this massive-could-be-haunted house. Maybe I should get Sting knocking me up; pregnant and have kids running around- nah, too early.

"Damn it, too heavy." I cursed walking to the kitchen with bunch of groceries on my hand, "I should have just asked the nice cab driver to help me carried all this."

"What took you so long?"

"Huh, who's that?" I said half yelling almost dropping one of the groceries into the sink.

I turned around and shocked to see a guy with strawberry blonde hair leaning near the kitchen door looking at me; dashingly wearing a dark navy three piece suit. He was as perfect as Sting except that he wore a spectacles but still- he looks handsome.

"Hello Lucy." His said with a very husky voice.

.

.

.

.

.

"Urm, who are you?" I asked nervously ready to grab any knife I could reach.

As much as I find this guy super hot; part of me find him a bit intimidating because I don't know who the fuck is he? He looks like he was some serial sexy rapist you could usually see from porn movies- not that I watch a lot of course.

"So the amnesia was actually for real huh." He softly laughs; ruffling his spiky locks.

"Who are you?" I asked, "Are you a friend of mine?"

"Friend?" He replied with a hint of amusement is his tone, "Oh I am more than that." He said slowly heading to my direction, playfully tapping the kitchen counter.

Then he abruptly pinning me to the wall, grabbing both my hands with his making me shrieked almost letting out a small moan. Damn him and his physical strength- a devilish smile plastered on his face giving me the goose bumps.

"G-Get off me!" I yelled trying to push him with my legs but it didn't work as he is too strong and damn it, he's taller too. Just who the fuck is this guy?

"Aww, you always like it when I'm being rough with you." He hissed seductively in my ears.

What the fuck is going on here? Is he going to rape me? Please don't, I haven't even fuck my husband yet- stop thinking that way Lucy! Now is not the time to be pervert.

Is he some sort of my scandal- oh my God, did I cheated on my blond-hunk-a-fella hot husband for another hot guy. Is that it? I'm such a horrible person-

Where is Sting when I need him? Please shows up and beat the shit out of this motherfucker. I swear to God, I will be faithfully only to you Sting Eucliffe. I don't want this man-whore who smells weird.

Did he put on some ladies cologne on him- euw, that is so gay?

"Get off me!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sting, where are you?

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Loke, Loke, Loke's here and so is Gray. Gray will have more surprised encounter with Lucy after this. And there is reasons as to why Levy finds Lucy's scary- that will be explain on the further chapter and Loke, Loke, Loke. I always love imagining myself being pinned to the wall by someone as hot as Loke- its every girl dream don't you think?

Oh, I have recently wrote a GraLu entitled; Love Me. Hope you guys love that one for those who is a fan of GraLu.

Anyway, thank you readers- I love you guys as always!

With love,

MissAMira


End file.
